prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dean Stavros
Dean Stavros is a character in Season 4 who made his first appearance in "Cover For Me." He is a drug and alcohol abuse counselor, who was hired by Spencer's parents to make sure Spencer is not taking drugs anymore after she is back from her stint at Radley Sanitarium He reappears in She's No Angel, attending NA (Narcotics Anonymous) meeting that Spencer crashes for the free food. He was a drug addict himself. He is portrayed by Nathaniel Buzolic. Series |-|Season 4= Cover For Me Dean makes his way to Rosewood to help Spencer to overcome her drug addiction, whether she likes it or not. He works with her on her diet and sleep habits. Spencer even indirectly tells him about her hallucinations of "that" night. Dean catches Spencer trying to call Toby. Dean and Spencer go on a jog where Spencer hallucinates killing Ali. In the Hastings living room, she tells Dean that she knew what she did and tells him how she used everyone's memory from that night to fill up the blanks. When Spencer wants to hear Dean's opinion, Dean gives Spencer a letter from Toby and leaves. Unbridled Dean is first mentioned in this episode when Spencer tells Emily she wasn't able to see Jason because of Dean's obsession with Spencer’s bladder. Later in Spencer's home, Dean walks in and the two talk about a book he's reading. He knows she isn't sleeping well and doesn't feel safe in her own bedroom. He's reading a book about a professional boxer and offers to read her a few passages. Still shaken from her previous encounter of finding dirt in her bed, Spencer agrees. Veronica comes home to find Spencer and Dean asleep together on the couch. It looks like nothing intimate, but Veronica explodes and fires him. At the bridal show, Dean stops by to say good-bye to Spencer, unknowingly interrupting her when she's attempting to get some answers from Jason. After Jason leaves, Dean informs Spencer that the rehab facility Jason said he had been attending has been closed for two years. |-|Season 6= She's No Angel Spencer meets up with him in a addict's anonymous meeting after which he give her a ride home. He gives Spencer enough confidence to dispose of her pot cookies by giving them to him. No Stone Unturned Spencer is at her house when she hears a knock on the door, the person revealed to be Dean. Dean tells her he wanted to drop something off, so Spencer invites him in. Dean wanted to give Spencer a book that his sponsor gave him, then asks if she's been sleeping without help and Spencer says she hasn't. Dean also gives her brownies, as she receives a text from Melissa. Spencer tells him that the principal has asked her to be the "poster girl for trauma", and Spencer isn't interested. She says that she has a lot of incompletes and isn't ready to pretend like it's over when it isn't, causing Dean to tell her not to do it. Spencer gets another text from Hanna, then tells Dean that she'll see him at the meeting later. Spencer goes home and sees Dean, who is upset with her because she missed the meeting. She apologizes but says that she'll write the speech and he says he doesn't care about the speech. He says that, in his life, when someone doesn't show up or answer their phone, there is a real possibility that they're lying in a gutter somewhere. This upsets Spencer, so she apologizes again. Spencer asks if he'll come in for coffee, but Dean says he can't see her anymore because any time she's near him, he wants to kiss her. Her having a boyfriend isn't the problem, the problem is that he doesn't care. She takes a step back and Dean leaves. Appearances (4/160) Season 4 (2/24) *Cover For Me *Unbridled Season 6 (2/20) *She's No Angel *No Stone Unturned Gallery nathaniel-buzolic-pretty-little-liars.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-TV-Show-image-pretty-little-liars-tv-show-36681380-595-396.jpg Unbridled1642.jpg 6.05-276.jpg 6.05-277.jpg 6.05-278.jpg 6.05-279.jpg 6.05-281.jpg 6.05-283.jpg 6.05-285.jpg 6.05-286.jpg 6.05-287.jpg 6.05-288.jpg 6.05-289.jpg 6.05-331.jpg 6.05-332.jpg 6.05-333.jpg 6.05-334.jpg 6.05-335.jpg 6.05-336.jpg 6.05-337.jpg 6.05-338.jpg 6.05-339.jpg 6.05-340.jpg 6.05-341.jpg 6.05-342.jpg 6.05-343.jpg 6.05-344.jpg 6.05-344.jpg 6.05-347.jpg 6.05-348.jpg 6.05-349.jpg 6.05-350.jpg 6.05-351.jpg 6.05-352.jpg 6.05-353.jpg 6.05-354.jpg 6.05-355.jpg 6.05-356.jpg 6.05-358.jpg 6.05-359.jpg Cover-for-me-dean.jpg dean5213.jpg Navigational Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 4 Category:TV show character Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:People living outside of Rosewood Category:Season 6 Category:Love Interests